The Married Life
by Ahuiliztli
Summary: FEMNARU : A glimpse of Naruko's future as a married wife seen through her eyes or her husbands eyes. Husbands yessss cause am planning to make pairings with many guys hehehe. It could be rated T but as precautions i rated it M
1. Naruko and Sasuke

******Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Naruto. If i did he will be a she named Naruko

* * *

**MARRIED LIFE**

* * *

A slight movement beside her woke her up. She opened her eyes and stare at the broad chest which was facing her. She moved her eyes to the face of the man beside her and smiled. After four years of marriage, his face has the same fascinating effect on her. His raven coloured hair which was shoulder length now was surrounding his face. His arms were around her protectively, keeping her near him. She has never imagined that on day indeed she will woke up in his arms, her face in his chest nor that she will be wed to him.

She kissed him on his chest, then leaned over him and peck him lightly on his lips. She was about to pull away when a hand at the back of her head forced her into a deeper kiss. Unkown to her, the kiss on his chest has woke him up. She looked in his eyes, her cerulean one lost in his dark one. She closed her eyes as she deepens the kiss. He licked her lower lips asking her for entrance but she kept her mouth close. He licked her lips again but she obstinately keep her mouth shut, oh god how she like teasing him.

He felt something on his chest that woke him up. He feel his wife move and feel the light kiss on his lips. He could not stand it anymore, he opened his eyes and look at her, her blond hair around her makes her look like an angel. He felt that she was about to move away so he silently move his hand to the back of her head and forced her into a deeper kiss. Then, he gaze in her eyes, why does she always look so cute was the only question that pass through his mind however he inwardly smirked, happy that he is and will always be the only one who will see her like that. When he saw her close her eyes and he imitate her. He wanted to do more so he lick her lower his asking her for entrance but she kept her mouth shut. He tentatively lick her lips again but she refused to opened and he frowned. She always does that to tease him, if she want to play then he will play too. So he kissed her more vigourously, sucking on her lips furiously.

He rolled other and was now on top of her. He pulled away and starts attacking her neck and hears her moan in pleasure. He sucked on her neck leaving many of his mark. He moved his hands along her body, smirking happily that she was wearing a light nightgown. Then he returned to her mouth. He already knows that she will let him enter her mouth now. He licked her mouth again and she let his tongue enter her mouth in a sensual moan. Their tongue touching and dancing around each other. She moved her hand along his body asking for more. He moved his right hand towards her panties and remove the latter. He try to pull away. But she put her hands behind his neck to prevent him from moving.

"Wait a second darling", he said in a charming voice and she let him moved away.

He removed his pants and move above her again. She wait that he positioned himself between her legs and she put her legs around his waist and just as he was about to enter her when they heard a cry coming from the room find opposite to theirs.

She pushed him over and went to the room. He lie on his back a bit pouting then he woke up, put his pants one and went to the room too. And he saw her taking their baby girl out of her pink cradle, he moved inside and hear another cry and he moved to the blue cradle found beside the pink one. He took the baby boy out of his cradle and smile at his wife. He looked at both the babies. Kushina, the girl look just like him: dark eyes and hair whereas Itachi, the boy is identical to his mother, blond hair and cerulean eyes, none of them has her whiskers however. He remembered when the dobe was pregnant, she was hoping that both would ressemble her.

Sasuke looks at Naruko, from the start she was the only one for him, she understand him and knows how it felt to be alone. She was the one who went looking for him when he went to Orochimaru and who talked to him when he try to destroy the village. He still can't forget the fact that he nearly killed her, the only girl that he has ever loved.

When both of the babies were asleep again, they put them in their cradle and looked at each other.

"Its time to continue where we have left", Sasuke said picking Naruko in a bridal style.

"Hey we should make sure not to make too much noise now", Naruko said smilingly.

"I'll try dobe"

"Teme"

And he laid her on the bed and kissed her again. Thinking that indeed she was always the only one for him

* * *

**Hope that you have like the first chapter, please review to tell me whats wrong since its my first story. Constructive comment please no flames**


	2. Kakashi lateness

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately i do not owned Naruto

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning. Naruko was walking in the main street of Konoha, her blond waist length hair was flowing behind her and her bangs covering her face. One thing however is that she looks angry, no it was beyond pissed. It has been 3 hours since she had been waiting for her husband and their second child at Sakura's wedding. Sakumo sure pick up the annoying habit of Kakashi of always being late. She remembered that even for their wedding he would have been late if Iruka didn't drag him thirty minutes before the latter starts.

After ten years of marriage, he always has this hateful habit. Thankfully of their two sons only Sakumo had this habit. The elder Minato was a bit like her always arriving before the said time. However he was the one which looks more like Kakashi, white hair defying gravity and dark eyes. Sakumo was eight years old and was the one that has got her blond hair. Natsumi, the last one was only two years old so she hoped that her baby girl would not have this habit. She was the only child that has inherited her cerulean eyes but she has Kakashi's white hair.

She's really going to beat the hell out of Kakashi when she finds him. She leaves the street and went to the park nearby, and there they were. Kakashi was reading his orange book whereas Sakumo was reading his manga, sitting under a tree back leaned against its trunk. She let go of a large amount of killing intent. At this Kakashi turns around, he recognized this chakra, shit he really gonna die today. Whereas, Sakumo just grinned nervously at her.

"May I know why the hell you are here when you were supposed be at the wedding with me. I freaky wait for you both for three hours. Sakura was quite sad because of you Kakashi, you we our sensei after all" she shouted out angrily.

"Huh, well Sakumo ask me to come here" he said accusing his son. However when he turned around to look in the direction where Sakumo was, he saw nothing. The little traitor has left him alone to deal with Naruko.

He was thinking if treating her to Ichiraku's ramen would get out of this mess. He usually bribe Naruko with ramen for her to let him go.

"Maybe we could talk about this at Ichiraku darling, " he started. Naruko cut him

"Darling, "she started sarcastically, "there's no way ramen will work this time so prepare for the thunder, 'cause you gonna regret this."

Then, she turned around and head to Sakura's wedding party, leaving a scared Kakashi behind.

Later that day Naruko silently sneaked out of the party and went home, leaving Minato to take care of Natsumi. She looked at Kakashi who was silently talking to Iruka before leaving. Sure, Kakashi is going to regret being late today, there's no way she gonna forgive him.

About an hour later, she returned to the wedding party, smiling evilly to Kakashi. He sweat drop and he knew then that his wife has done something as revenge. He saw her sneaked out of the party but did not bother himself, thinking that she has probably gone to talk to one of her friends outside. He couldn't help but noticed Naruko's huge smile during all the party.

They arrive home late that night. Naruko smirked and kiss him on the lips and went to sleep with the children. When walking in front of the fireplace, he knew why his wife was so happy, she had burned all his collection of Icha Icha paradise and has exposed the book covers in front of the fireplace. He just kneed and cry over the ash of his treasures. His wife knows how to take her revenge and how to take it cruelly.

* * *

**Please review. I want to know what you think about the story. Am new and i want to be able to write better. So please comment but no flames**


	3. Neji remembering

DISCLAIMER: unfortunately i do not own Naruto

* * *

I woke up early that day. I smiled while watching at the blond woman sleeping beside me. Her long bangs were covering her face so I pushed them aside to look at her angelic face which was peaceful and radiant. I moved my hand and touch her, her body was petite as always but her belly was already round. I rub my hands on her stomach and remembered the past.

The first time that I saw her, was the day of the start of the chunnin exams. I was not really paying attention to her but she butt in when I was talking to Sasuke, her teammate at that time. The only thing that marked me in her for this first meeting was her cerulean blue eyes, looking as deep as the ocean. It was the first time that I saw such blue eyes. When she stands before me and tell me (more shout) that I can build my own future. I started liking her from that moment as a friend.

Later, again we meet at the memorial stone; she was kneed and crying over the sandaime's name. She did not know I was there until I walked out from the woods nearby. During, the burial ceremony I was watching her, and has noticed that she was keeping all her tears in since she has to be powerful in front of Konohamaru(I didn't know the reason at that time). Something just drag me to her, I pull her in embrace from behind, my arms around her shoulders. I told her that her words help me to go and save Hinata-sama on the day of the attack and to face my uncle to talk about my father's sacrifice and I was grateful of her.

Sometime after we retrieved Sasuke, I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She asked me not to play with her. Why the heck would a Hyuuga want to be related to her. I was the first time that I told her that I love her. She had hold out her hands asking me if I was willing to walk with her down the streets holding hands. I took her in her hands and pulled her to the middle of the main street of Konoha and put my hands around her waist and pulled her in embrace. I had cupped her cheek with my right hands and kissed her on her lips in front of every civilian and ninja present. When I pulled away some tears had fallen from her eyes and she told me that she accepts to go out with me.

Then, two years later, I went to my uncle to ask him about how to ask for Naruko's hands properly. I remembered his eyes widen in surprise, and then when he had regained his composure, he had smiled and said "I should have seen that coming". He had told me that to ask for her hands to those who she considered as family. So, I asked for an audience to the Godaime and have asked for Iruka to be there. The Hokage-sama since Naruko considered her as her Grand Mother and Iruka because he was some kind of elder brother to her. I still remembered how embarrassed I was I front of the Hokage, I knew that Naruko was the one I wanted to marry but it was still bizarre to ask Tsunade-sama for this, what if they refuse could, he still go and ask Naruko for her hand.

I was there in her office standing in front of her desk, taking deep breaths. "Can't you say it already Neji" has said the Hokage with an amused face "we both know why you are here". I looked at Iruka and he has a similar face to the Hokage, "Just ask it and you'll know our answer" he had said smilingly. I have asked them and they both told me that they will give her to me as long as she agree, because they knew that I love her, however the Hokage has told me that if I ever make her suffer I regret it. I have replied that I'd rather die than hurt her because she was the person that was more important to me in the entire universe.

Three months later we got married and both decided to retire from the ANBU. Naruko become a jounin in charge of a genin team whereas I worked as jounin leader with Lee, Ten Ten and Sai. We did not want to take life threatening job anymore.

Six months ago, after I returned from a mission I saw Naruko standing in front of the gate. I immediately noticed that she had a worried face. I run to meet her and asked her what was wrong and she kicked me on the head saying that I was supposed to return two days ago. I told her that I was sorry and that the mission has taken more time that needed. She smiled and pulled me in a hug. I had leaned and kissed her. She pulled away and pulled my head near the neck and told me silently

"I'm pregnant"

I did not believe what I had heard so I activated my byakugan and looked at her abdomen. It was weak but I did saw a foreign chakra. I was so happy that I took her in my arms and spin her around. Father, I was going to be a father.

It has been six months since that. She decided to retired temporarily being a ninja. I wanted to retire from being a jounin leader but Naruko refused to let me do so at first because she did not want to mess with my career but I told her that I wanted to be here every single day with her. She accepted, and I became a teacher at the academy, to be able to return home every afternoon.

Suddenly something woke me from my memory, she stirring in her sleep. I lean over and kiss her on her lips lovingly. Her eyes open, looking at me she smiles and say "Good morning darling". I returned her smile and kiss her again before saying "good morning love", because I love her more than everything and in three months we shall be bless with a little angel.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think about the story**


	4. Gaara's Love

**Its been a long time since I last updated sorry. I've been very busy with the university these last three months. I hoped that you'll like the story. Initially i was going to post a chapter on kiba and Naruko but since foxygirl1998 tell me to write about Gaara this story just pop in my head. I hope you enjoy. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

The Godaime Kazekage returned home quite late that night. Paperwork was the only undefeated enemy that all kage's have to endure every day. He was sure that his four years old daughter was asleep by now and perhaps his blond haired wife will be waiting for him in the living room as she always does. But what surprise to see both of them sleeping on the sofa. Naruko on the three placed one and Kurara was on the smaller one.

I decided to wake Kurara first. I perched over her and caressed her red hair. She slowly opened her eyes, blue one against my green ones.

"Hi darling" I said as I picked her up. She cuddled against me as I carry her to her bedroom and placed her in her bed. "Good night daddy" she said in a sleepy voice. "Goodnight baby" I replied kissing her on her forehead. Then, I returned to the living room to wake my cute sleeping wife.

When I kissed her on her cheek, she made a moaning sound but shows no sign of waking up. She has always been a deep sleeper. Even on our honey moon I had problem waking her up in the morning. I decided to kiss her on the lips, and smilingly watch as she opened her eyes and returned my smile.

"Hello Gaara" she said as she went into a sitting position and yawned.

She always looks so amazingly cute when she wakes up. Her cerulean eyes looks so innocent, it's one of the things that make me fall in love with her.

I remembered when I first saw her in Konoha for the chunnin exam; well I did not really saw her, just her friend Sasuke. I was so blood thirsty at that time, searching for powerful ninja to kill. But she helped me get over all this when she has beaten me up, and I decided that even I can change for the better. She understands me, the pain I feel, and she knew how it felt to be a jinjuurichi. I did not saw her after this, some months later after the chunnin exam I heard that she went away with her god father and the only thing I wished was for her to be well and get stronger. Then things went fast, I worked hard to be accepted by my village and I became the Kazekage. But even so I always thought of her, always asking myself how she was doing, if she was alright and deep inside I didn't know why I was asking myself if she was thinking of me too. Sometimes I wanted to ask Tsunade if she had any news from Naruko but I could not bring myself to.

Some months later after I became Kazekage, Suna was attacked and the Akatsuki took me with them, I do not remember much things but I will never forget what I saw when I opened my eyes. I saw blue eyes watching over me and I instantly knew who it was Naruko. She has finally returned, I felt this strange thing inside of me but back then I didn't know that was love, back then I just wanted to hold her in my arms however I did not do it. I had just smiled, happy that after all these years I finally get to see her.

Afterwards war occur and I knew I would do anything to protect her, she was my dear friend after all, if it was her perhaps I would have already been dead or what I knew Shukaku would have killed many people.

After the war, I saw Naruko walked away to the forest, so I decided to follow her. I saw her crying sat under a tree. I kneeled before her and told her that everything was over now. I knew why she was crying, war is a terrible thing even for the winner. I decided to hold her in my arms and told her to cry because it's human. She told me that I was a true friend but I was not really happy when she told me that. When we return to the camp, she went away to her friends and I saw Kiba hug her then smirked at me, I wanted to kill him and rip that stupid grin out of his face.

Afterwards that small thing I feel deep inside of me kept growing so I decided to talk about it with my siblings. When I finished my explanation, I saw both of them looking at me, well more staring incredulously in Kankuro's case. They looked at each other and Kankuro said

"My, my little bro is growing up"

"Well it was obvious" replied Temari

"You knew?"

"What did she knew" I asked Kankuro

"You know Kankuro if you spend less time chasing girls and more time looking at your little brother's behavior, you would have known too"

"What he would have knew" I asked Temari but none of the replied and kept talking to each other.

"Just remember the look he would gave Naruko's friends every time they would come too close to her or hugging her. Geez even all her friend has noticed this, that's why they kept hugging her every time Gaara was around."

I got angry and told them what the heck was going on with me.

"Well, how to tell you that" Temari started

"You're in love bro" kankuro finished.

In love, all this time I had been in love with Naruko without knowing it. I was happy I finally understand everything now. Everytime her friends hug her I was jealous, jealous that they got to touch her and see her every day. But will she love me back after all what I've done

"Hehe, one thing is sure" I heard Temari start "in some years we will have little Gaaras and Narukos running around, 'cause she loves you too little brother"

"What?" I asked

"Hey we girls has eye for those things and I know she looooovvvesss you too. Ever since the Akatsuki kidnapped you, she always has that caring look in her eyes every time she looks at you. It was pretty obvious"

"Are you sure?" I asked her hoping that it was true.

"You will never know if you do not asked her yourself, but I'm sure that she'll love you back"

The next day I decided to head to Konoha no matter what the council said. I was waiting for them to make me remain in Suna but they all smiled at me and said good luck. It seems that I was the only one who did not know that I love Naruko.

Three days later I was in Konoha. I searched for her everywhere and found her eating ramen with her friends at the Ichiraku's ramen stand.

I took her with me and bring her to Konoha's park. I did not know what to say at first but I decided to tell her everything straight.

"Naruko I….. I…I love you,….I have love you since long ago …an…and I wish to become your boyfriend. Would you accept me?" I said and remained silent. I was fighting the blush that I knew was threatening to come on my cheeks. I looked at her and saw her cheeks becoming red. She just smiled that day and told me she loves me too. I approached her placing my hands on both side of her cheeks and shyly kissed her on her lips. Well, it was my first kiss and was happy it was with Naruko. I pulled away and look at her, she looked so cute, her pink cheeks and her big blue eyes looking in mine fondly. I couldn't resist and kissed her again with more passion. I sucked on her lips begging for entrance and soon she let me in. I liked that feeling I feel deep inside as I taste her and make one with her. I lower my arms to her waist pulling her near as she put her arms around my neck. Oh god, how I liked that feeling and right now I was a lot more interested in what we was doing that neither of us had noticed that her friends and my siblings was watching from afar some collecting money from bets.

We started to go out together, sometimes she came to Suna or I would leave everything behind and find a reason to go to Konoha. And two years later as everyone predict we got married. She was wearing a white kimono with blue water dragon designed on it. It was beautiful and complementing her eyes. When she walked to me I was so happy, happy that she had love me back, happy that she was becoming my wife. We performed the ceremony and drank sake from the same saucer. We performed the ceremony both in Konoha and in Suna. It could not be done in Suna since her friends refused to be absent from the wedding and in could not be done in Konoha since I'm the Kazekage. So we decided to get married in both village, it was easier for everyone. For the wedding in Suna, she wore a blue kimono with white clouds at the bottom and it was magnificent. She looks as if she was flying among the sky.

When, we head for our honeymoon in the Land of the Wave, we got various comments from the Godaime Hokage, her friends, Iruka her fatherly figure and my siblings. Some said that if I ever made her suffer I could kiss my balls goodbye. Other said to enjoy our honeymoon at the fullest and to bring back a pregnant Naruko, at which she pouted cutely saying that they would wait a bit before having babies. As for Kakashi, he pulled me apart and handed me a book of Icha Icha paradise whispering that it was for references. I remembered feeling my face heating up. And for Kankuro, well he is Kankuro after all, he was telling me about the different position in which we could make love and I wanted to kill him when he finished lecturing. However, Sakura double crossed me punching him on the head asking ( huh more shouting) if he could not be more discrete.

We arrived to the Land of the Wave two days later. We leave our bags at the inn and relax a bit on the beach, it is more I relaxed and Naruko chat with Inari which we me on our way to the beach. I was a bit frustrated since we were supposed to spend our time together. I did not mind it though because I was thinking that we will be able to have diner alone. Two minutes later we got invited to Inari's place for diner.

When returning to the inn that night, Naruko shows me the Great Naruko Bridge. I dragged her on the bridge and watched the sky together. I looked at her; she was so beautiful under the moonlight. I leaned over and kissed her on her lips pulling away only to let her breath. I pulled her in embrace and kissed her forehead whispering "I love you". She smiled at me then place her hands on both side of my face and she kissed me. I licked her lower lip asking for entrance which she let me do in a moan. I could not hold it anymore, I wanted more of her. She was like a drug that I intoxicate me always making me want more and more. I took her hand in mine and pulled her to the inn, then to our room.

As soon as I closed the door I started to kiss her again and lift her so that her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. I thoroughly claimed every inch of her mouth, licking, tasting and deepening the kiss. And when I finally let her breathe, her legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I had my arms wrapped around her back, holding her against me, not wanting to let her go, as I huskily said, "You are mine now and forever"

I slowly take her clothes off and placed her on the futon. I saw her eyeing me in envy as I took off my clothes too. The moonlight was the only light source of the room. I took place beside her, not knowing if I should take the first step but I saw her perched over me, lower her head and kissed me. I slowly wrapped my tongue around hers, kissing her lovingly. She lowers her head and nibbles my ear while making her way above me, her feet on both side of me, her arms caressing my chest and I was moaning like hell, I wanted her so much right now.

I spin us around so that I can be above her and suck on her nipples while my hand made way to her inner thigh. I heard her moan putting her hands in my hair. I lowers my head and start licking her, I smile watching her arched her body in pleasure. I could not stand it anymore; I position myself between her legs and slowly entered her. We were both virgin and I did not want to hurt her much. I hurt me a bit when I saw her face turn into a pain frown, so I remain there inside her to let her get used to me before moving slowly at first. Then, my movement became more rapid while we moan. It felt so perfect, as if we were two pieces made from the same wood fitting each other perfectly. I kissed her again before releasing inside of her and we both shout in pleasure. I did not want to remove myself from her, so I remained there inside of her while panting until we get our breaths. Then, I slide out as I embraced her.

As we just there talking, she told me that she have adored this even if she was feeling pain initially. She then slowly moves to my ears whispering if I was ready for the second round. I spin her around kissing her full on the lips saying that I was always ready. That night, we made love five times; never getting enough of each other before finally sleeping cuddled in each others arms.

I woke up at nine o'clock the other day, I watched as Naruko continued to sleep, she was so beautiful, with her waist length blond hair around her she looked just as an angel. I kissed her on her lips to wake her up but she refused. Suddenly I remembered that she was Naruko after all and asked the servants to bring me a cup of ramen. As soon as the ramen entered the room I smiled as I watched her starting to stir in her sleep, when she waked up I laughed out loud. And I laughed out more when her big blue eyes stare at me questioningly, when I show her the ramen she clapped her hands slightly and has said "yay, ramen for breakfast", this was an habit that I need to help her lose when we return back. Well, as for how I waked her up till now I never told her why I was laughing that day.

Every day was spent either visiting, on the beach or with Inari's family, once we even went fishing with Inari's father. And at night we would made love to each other all night and in the morning I would ask for ramen well this was only for the first week, then everyday when I called them they would say that they would bring the ramen in a few seconds. And a month later, we head back home but we passed through Konoha first since she wanted to meet her friends before going to Suna. The first thing that that Tsunade tell was that she wanted to examine Naruko to see if she is going to be a great grand mother ( the first time she indeed accept her age). Well, it was a surprise when Tsunade said that she was two weeks pregnant, she was taking pills after all. I watched as she stared at Tsunade and said that it was impossible since she was taking pills to avoid it. However, both her and Gaara has forgotten that the Kyuubi eliminates all kind of drugs in Naruko's system, so pills or any other drug based contraception was useless.

Though we wanted to wait a bit before, we were very happy to be having a child. Since Sakura wanted to personally follow her pregnancy, she would come to Suna once a month. Her friends drop by every month as if they were on shifts. She was indeed the one who help his little angel to come to Earth and we decided to give her my mother's name, Kurara. Since she looked exactly like me at birth, Naruko thought that she would also have my eyes but two hours later, she was really happy that at least one of her traits has passed to her daughter. However as she grew up, her features slowly changed to Naruko's, and she lost all my traits except the hair thankfully.

Suddenly, I feel a tug on my cheek and I snapped out of my memory, it was Naruko standing in front of me.

"Gaara why did you wake me up if you wanted to dream" she said as she make her lips form a pout.

"I was thinking that I was really hungry" I replied

"Do you want me to cook something for you?"

I lower my mouth to her ear and said flirtingly "who told you that I was talking about food" and I kissed her on her lips. Even after four years or marriage I never get enough of her. Well we have had to change our methods of contraception since we did not want to have a child every nine months, and we opted for the Kyuubi contraception, he will prevent her from being pregnant unless she wanted it. Once, Naruko had told me that Kyuubi kept shouting at her every time she visited him in her mind.

I put my arms around her waist and tell her "Don't you think it's time to give Kurara a little sister or brother?"

"Perhaps it's time" she told me as she put her arms around my neck and kissed me then she pulled away and said "only if you really wanted it"

"I really want to have another child with you"

She blank out for some seconds, then snapped out and told me that she has already talked to the Kyuubi, and she will fall pregnant any time now. I picked her in a bridal style and carried her to our room. I placed her on the bed and whisper

"I love you and always will"

* * *

**Please review. I want to know what you think about the story. No flames just tell me things that will help me to become a better writer**


	5. Lee and Naruko

I had not have that chance to thanks all those who have reviewed my story, mark it as favorites and those who became followers. Thanks you all very much. I make me really happy to see that people like my story. Sorry for the late update, this semester has been really rough for me, so I have not been able to update but don't worry, I'am planning to make Naruko paired with all the boys, let say that it will just take time. This story is about Lee and Naruko. I hope you enjoy

* * *

I watched as he played with our five years old daughter Natsumi. We named her like this because she was born one afternoon in the middle of summer. Natsumi was quite small when she was born, so it took Lee a whole month to have the courage to take her in his arms. He said that she looks so fragile that she might break if he took her in his powerful arms. She was in full health despite her low weight, Grand Ma Tsunade said that it was because it was my first child. Well, Natsumi looks like me but she inherited of Lee's black hair. Suddenly, she came running to me, holding a flower in her hand.

I watched as my little angel ran to Naruko. I did not believe it when she accepts to be my girlfriend. When we first met I was head over heels for Sakura and even fight Sasuke for her and I did not really care about Naruko at that time. Some days later, Gaara hurt me and Naruko came to talk to me. Sometime later she went out of the village to search for Tsunade-sama to cure me. All the time I was still in love with Sakura.

Then, Naruko went on the training trip with Jiraiya and I did not see her till about three years later when we went to rescue Gaara. I had felt a something strange deep inside when I saw her hug Gaara, I had quickly brush it off and went after Sakura not realising that I was starting to felt in love with Naruko, like I would be saying at that time the powerful love of youth.

It was during war that I came aware of my feelings for her, when she was fighting. I wanted protect her with my life. Sometimes after war, I asked her but Naruko being Naruko she just laughed her heart out and told me to stop joking since she knew I was in love with Sakura since I was 14 years. It all continue like this each time I asked her out, she would just brush it off. One day after the xth time of asking her out I went to ask Kakashi for help and he told me that perhaps if I changed my appearance she would fall in love with me. And that's what I did, I decided to changed to my ancient clothes, I went to her and ask her again. That day Naruko just laughed at me and told me that she preferred my green clothing and asked me if it was to attract Sakura.

I remembered shyly telling her that I was for attracting her. She just send me one of her wonderful smile, putting her arms around my neck she pulled me into a breath taking kiss. She just smiled and told me that she did like me very much but she was afraid that she was just a replacement for Sakura. I pulled her into another kiss and told her that I had realized fallen in love since I saw Gaara hug her when she returned from the training with Jiraiya. We just looked at each other and smiled, and from that day we never part, and I switched to my green uniform again. One year later, we got married. God, I still remembered Kakashi-san and Gai-sensei giving me THE talk. Naruko just laughed when I tell her about this she told me that due to Jiraiya she already knew everything.

Two years later, she got pregnant with little Natsumi. I was so happy it was my first child after all She inherited my black hair and Naruko's eyes. When she was born I did not want to touch her since she was very small. Tsunade-sama told us that it was because it was her first child. It took me a whole month for me to take her in my arms.

As Natsumi ran to her with a sunflower in hand. I walked to her and placed my hands on her swelling belly feeling the little baby inside her. Well, she is pregnant with our second child. I feel that I was lucky that she accepted me in the end. I hope that the future leave us more surprise because I would never have thought that I will end up with Naruko, and I do not regret anything because I love her with all my heart and I will continue to love her until eternity ends.


End file.
